papaya_mangofandomcom-20200213-history
Mango Noisette-Eiris
Rumina Jacinth Acheron Kis ('''born Rumina Jacinth Galanthus Acheron)' is the only daughter to Selene Galanthus and her affair Zircon Acheron, and is the adopted daughter of the warlock Katharina Kis. Biologically, she is the younger half-sister to Jacques, Mathéo, Livia and Christian through her mother's marriage to Valérian Tremblay. Mango's best friends are Lola Prendergast and Nesrin Lepsy, and she is also good friends with Freya Auratum and Lucasta Oleander. Growing up she started to make her own clothes due to never being happy with the clothes being given to her as they didn't make her happy or have the bright clothes that brought out her personality. She later starts her own clothing brand called Lucky Joker starting when she was fourteen years old. She also began singing at a young age and was in the local quoir when her mother was alive and knows how to play the violin. Background Orphan and adopted Mango is the illegitimate child born to Selene Galanthus a Noble Witch of pure blooded status born into the noble House of Galanthus and her father was Zircon Acheron a witch with human heritage and whom was Selene's teacher when she was at Artemisia School for Magic and eleven years her senior. Her father died when Selene was early in her pregnancy, Zircon was murdered by his own student Siro Ramagi whom he saw as a surrogate son and cared for deeply with Valérian coercing young Siro. Selene, Zircon's older brother Titanite, and fellow teacher Ulysse Jean-Baptiste and her former childhood friend Soterius Sharpling were the ones who identified this body. Titanite sensed Selene's unborn child and helped her run away knowing that Valérian would attempt to murder his Selene and his unborn niece. Selene traveled and hit as a homeless women and for a time lives with Warlocks Maximus B.J., Aliénor Viray, Reginn Fett, and Katharina Kis whom she forms close relationships with. But when one of Valérian's associates saw her one day she ran away and lived once again as a traveling homeless women until she went to Scotland. On November 2, 1997 in Kerrera, Argyll and Bute, Scotland during a great storm, Selene gave birth to her final child a daughter she named 'Rumina Jacinth Galanthus Acheron. Her warlocks friends searched for her and founded her with the newborn baby. And when Katharina took her in her arms and Selene said to her "Make sure she lives a happy life, live happily" and then died due to ovarian bleeding. Katharina then took the baby and raised her as her own but didn't change Mango's birth name beyond her surname to avoid people believing their was a connection. Death of her Mom Katharina then took Rumina and moved to Jarrow, South Shields, South Tyneside, Tyne and Wear and the two lived a happy life together and were always happy. Storyline Mango Kis/storyline Personality Mango due to traumatic events she has suffered from PTSD and have reacquiring nightmares that causes her to lost control of her powers makes her life harder. She put herself in a mental ward to get help due to how bad they were getting she almost kill herself and her boyfriend at the time after they had an argument. Appearance Mango is biracial so she has a lighter color of skin compared to other due to having a white mother being described as a smooth bronze color. Her hair is naturally black that reaches towards her lower back and she styles in cornrows, dreadlocks, braids like crochet braids, and marcel waves. She also has heavy lidded grey eyes like her mother but her's have gold specks in her eyes. Mango also inherited her mother's shortness but unlike her mother who was described as having a child-like figure she has more of a voluptuous figure having wide hips, supple breasts and a heart shaped round but. She inherited her mother's beauty mark which is on the left side of her lip. Mango has five piercings in total in her ears three in the right and two in the left and she has her right nostril pierced. She also has her belly button pierced. Tattoos * Mango has a large crow tattoo on her left shoulder blade, the crow is holding a banner that says "Nothing is trivial" which is something her mother Katharina used to tell her all the time about the things in life. * She has Ruth 1:16-17 tattooed on left wrist, and the full quote is "But Ruth said, “Do not urge me to leave you or to return from following you. For where you go I will go, and where you lodge I will lodge. Your people shall be my people, and your God my God. 17 Where you die I will die, and there will I be buried. May the Lord do so to me and more also if anything but death parts me from you.” * Mango has a pair of doves tattooed on the right side of her neck. * Mango has “Catch for us the foxes, the little foxes that ruin the vineyards, our vineyards that are in bloom” which is located on her right forearm. * She has a tattoo on her back that says “L’art est la Solution au Chaos,” which is French for “Art is the Solution to Chaos.” * Mango has the initial "J" on her right hand matching with her deceased boyfriend Jakari left hand which had her first name's initial "R" on his left hand. * On her upper left arm she has a blue butterfly which is a tribute to Jakari whom she nickname "Blue Butterfly" because they when to a butterfly garden where a bunch of blue butterflies surrounding him and she called him her "Blue Butterfly." Abilities Magical * '''Magic: Due to her Nebu Bloodline, she is the rarest among the different types of magical users, even to the point of them being nearly unheard of in this day and age. The main characteristic of a someone possessing the Nedu Blood is that they passively absorb and generate almost unlimited magical energy. However, their bodies are no stronger than any other magical crwatures and will eventually buckle under the constant strain and their bodies will cease to function. It seems the fae are attracted to them, but their interactions are not always beneficial. An untrained Nebuian may feel cursed as they often can't see or understand the neighbors influencing the world around them. * Sight: Like her paternal family she inherited the natural ability to perceive the supernatural to a greater degree than others even more compared to other witches and magical beings. * Pyrokinesis - Mango is capable of pyrokinesis (mental control over flames). She can mentally generate fire, projecting flames from her hands or having it surround her body in a protective cocoon. She has also, on rare occasions, been able to levitate with her fire, but this is a fairly uncommon occurrence. Her powers are extremely volatile and are capable of a very wide radius and measure of destruction; when her powers first awoke as a child, she killed over a dozen people without effort. Mango's pyrokinesis appears to be something above and beyond "typical" pyrokinesis it is later revealed that both her adopted mother and her biological mother transferred their magic into her as a child which caused her extreme and powerful ability. Possessions * Mango's violin: Mango's violin is an old and battered one that used to actually belong to her father whom was given her by her adopted mother through her birth mother who took it with her when she went into hiding. Discography EPs * Lovers at Midnight (2013) * Poppy Fields Pt. 1 (2014) * Poppy Fields Pt. 2 (2015) Albums * Sharp Power (2018) Relationships Mango Kis/relationships Etymology * Rumina was a goddess who protected breastfeeding mothers, and possibly nursing infants. Her domain extended to protecting animal mothers, not just human ones. As one of the indigitamenta, Rumina lacked the elaborate mythology and personality of later Roman deities, and was instead a more abstract, numinous entity. Rumina's temple was near the Ficus Ruminalis, the fig tree at the foot of the Palatine Hill where Romulus and Remus were raised by a she-wolf. Milk, rather than the typical wine, was offered as a sacrifice at this temple. In AD 58, the tree started to die, which was interpreted as a bad omen. * Jacinth is from the English word for the orange precious stone, originating from the same source as Hyacinth. * Kis is a nickname meaning "small" in Hungarian. * Galanthus comes from the Greek (gála) meaning "milk", and (ánthos) meaning "flower." This comes from the small genus of about 20 species of bulbous perennial herbaceous plants in the family Amaryllidaceae also known as Snowdrops. * Acheron is derived from Greek ἄχεα ῥέων (áchea rhéōn) meaning "the stream of woe". Also compare Greek αχος (achos) meaning "pain". Some consider the aforementioned meaning to be folk etymology, saying that instead the name might be derived from Greek acherousai meaning "marsh-like water". In Greek mythology, the Acheron was a branch of the underworld river of Styx, which newly dead souls needed to cross in order to get into Hades. Trivia * Mango is of an Bahamian, Cape Verdean, Egyptian, Greek, French, and Swiss decent. She originally though she was Hungarian and Jamaican. * Her familiars are an elderly hellhound named Miss Ignatia "IC" Celosia and a salamander named Pele. * She wears hearing aids due to progressive hearing loss due to getting meningitis after she went to her first foster home as a child and then sever beating she would receive. * Her favorite dessert is anything chocolate or pink lemonade flavor. * Mango's favorite food is Catalan fish stew and anything seafood. * Mango hates oatmeal. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Main characters Category:House of Galanthus Category:Acheron family Category:Witches Category:Kis family Category:Nebu Bloodline